LEARN FROM LOVE
by SYPark
Summary: "Betapa indahnya jika kau menemui hati yang tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa darimu kecuali sebatas keinginan untuk melihatmu lebih baik"
1. Chapter 0

**LEARN FROM L•O•V•E**

Cast

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Krystal

(another random cast yang akan datang seiring berjalannya cerita)

Genre : Romantic, Friendship, Sad,Hurt, Oneside Love.

Rate: T

summary :

"Betapa indahnya jika kau menemui hati yang tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa darimu kecuali sebatas keinginan untuk melihatmu lebih baik"

Annyeong!

Setelah beberapa bulan fakum ini author balik dengan cerita yang baru, jangan sedih FF yang sebelumnya akan author lanjutkan juga .

Author janji ff ini tidak akan author bikin panjang panjang?ￂﾠ

Jangan lupa bawel-bawel nya yah readers!

Happy Reading!

".. Kau harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Berpura-berpura menjadi kekasihmu hanya mendatangkan keuntungan untukmu Kim Jongin! Tidak ada untungnya untukku!" Kyungsoo berbalik badan dan ingin pergi meninggalkan Jongin tiba - tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Tapi kau yang berjanji padaku untuk melalukan apa saja untuk menebus kecerobohanmu yang telah merusak mobilku! Lagipula, kau dan aku hanya berpura-pura lagi Kyungsoo! Kau harus merasakan jadi diriku yang dulu terpaksa berpura-pura menjalin hubungan yang tidak dilandasi oleh rasa cinta denganmu."

Kyungsoo diam. Kyungsoo berbalik.

"Lebih baik aku membayar kerusakan yang aku sebabkan.. Daripada aku harus-"

"Dengan apa? Menjual dirimu, eoh? " Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo dengan kalimat yang sangat menyakiti hati Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Ku mengajakmu kesini untuk membicarakan tentang perjodohan ini! Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, Baek!"

"Maka dari itu berpura-puralah yeol!"

"Aku tidak bi-"

"Berpura-puralah mencintaiku sampai kau lupa bahwa kau hanya berpura-pura..Park Chanyeol. Sejak dari dulu, sejak kita satu sekolah, aku sudah mencintaimu! Aku ingin memilikimu!"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu!"

"Apa aku harus menjadi seorang Do Kyungsoo dulu agar kau mencintaiku?"

Satu tetes airmata Baekhyun pun menetes.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas perjodohanmu dengan Baekhyun, aku bahagia."

Bohong. Aku tidak bahagia Chan. Ini sakit.

"Mengapa kau bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia karena akhirnya cinta Baekhyun terbalaskan. Walaupun aku bersaudara tiri dengannya, tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai kakak perempuanku sendiri"

"Aku tidak membalasnya"

"Tapi kau diam. Kau terima-terima saja perjodohan itu, Chan. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana sikapmu dari kau belum bisa menulis. Aku tau, karena kau sahabatku"

"Seorang wanita dan pria tidak akan bisa menjadi sahabat yang memang benar-benar sahabat Kyung. Entah salah satu dari mereka ada yang mencintai sahabatnya, atau mereka saling mencintai.

Dan saat ini , aku mencintaimu!"

Kyungsoo terkejut. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih Chan?"

"Kekasih? Maksudmu Kim Jongin itu? Kau dan dia hanya berpura-pura Kyung! Aku tahu itu!"

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

.

.

.

"Jauhi Chanyeol!"

"Tapi eonni, ia sahabatku."

"JAUHI CHANYEOL BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA KYUNGSOO! ini perintah!"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa membendung airmatanya lagi.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol, aku ingin memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya. "

"Aku dan Chanyeol hanya bersahabat. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku"

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan kau! Aku hanya iri. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa sangat mencintamu."

Dan aku juga mencintainya eon, maafkan aku.

.

.

.

"Kita sudahi drama ini semua.."

"Aku tidak mau Kyung"

"Mengapa? Apa belum terbayarkan juga selama 3 bulan aku menjadi kekasih palsumu?"

"Aku tidak mau mengakhiri ini semua"

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam dalam.

"Jongin.. Ayolah. Akhiri semua ini, ne?"

"Aku tidak mau, sepertinya aku mencintaimu"

"Kau berbohong"

"Tidak. Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh. Maafkan aku Kyung jika dulu-"

"Aku sudah melupakan hal yang dulu, dan maaf. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menerimamu kembali. Terimakasih atas kisah cinta palsu ini, Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Tiba- tiba Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku seperti dahulu?"

"Maafkan aku Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo melepas genggaman Jongin. Dan berlalu dari situ.

.

.

.

"Ku kira, kau tidak akan kembali."

"Maaf"

"Asal kau tahu. Bukannya aku tidak setia, bukannya aku tidak bisa menunggu. Tetapi, ada wanita lain yang datang dan mengambil hatiku."

"Tapi kau menungguku!"

"Aku menunggumu, tapi tidak sampai kau kembali lagi. Maafkan aku Xi Luhan, kau special dihatiku tetapi kini.. kau telah tergantikan dengan orang yang selalu ada untukku. Sahabatmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Luhan tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Ini sakit. Melihat orang yang ia sayangi mencintai orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun ah, ini juga kesalahanku karena pergi tanpa pamit dan telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Kau berhak dengan Baekhyun. Bahagialah"

"Kalau begitu, Aku pamit"

Sehun berbalik dan meninggalkan seorang wanita cantik itu dihalaman rumah sakit itu.

Pada akhirnya punggungku adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ku beri, kau bebas untuk tidak peduli atau menatap. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menetap. Berbahagialah .. Xi Luhan. - Oh Sehun

.

.

.

"Jangan panggil aku 'noona' Sehun. Aku tidak mau terlihat tua"

"Tapi kau tua nona Byun"

Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

Inilah yang membuatku nyaman bersamamu Sehun ah, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan Chanyeol kepadaku.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sehun ah.."

"Ne?"

"Biarkan aku belajar mencintaimu.. Apa kau masih mau menerimaku?"

"Aku selalu menerimamu, Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

"Ku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu lari lagi dari semua ini Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu."

"Akupun, Chanyeol"

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, Aku membutuhkanmu. Disini semua menyayangimu. Kau tidak jahat!"

Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Menikahlah denganku.."

TBC.

Fyi, ini belum masuk ceritanya yah.

Ini masih baru teaser. Cieelah teaser?

Pokoknya review ya!

Kalo ga review ga author lanjutin.

? ﾟﾘﾂ?


	2. Chapter 1

**LEARN FROM L•O•V•E**

Cast

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Krystal

(another random cast yang akan datang seiring berjalannya cerita)

Genre : Romantic, Friendship, Sad,Hurt, Oneside Love.

Rate: T

summary :

 _"Betapa indahnya jika kau menemui hati yang tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa darimu kecuali sebatas keinginan_ _untuk melihatmu lebih baik"_

 **Annyeong!**

 **Setelah beberapa bulan fakum ini author balik dengan cerita yang baru, jangan sedih FF yang sebelumnya akan author lanjutkan juga .**

 **Author janji ff ini tidak akan author bikin panjang panjang?ￂﾠ**

 **Jangan lupa bawel-bawel nya yah readers!**

 **Happy Reading!**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kyungsoo bertekad untuk meninggalkan kehidupan tingkat kedua Sekolah Menengah Atasnya. Ia mengikuti program Study Exchange ke Amerika. Kejadian yang ia alami di tingkat pertama Sekolah Menengah Atasnya sangat menyakiti hatinya. Hatinya tidak cukup kuat untuk merasakan sakit itu. Patah hati terbaiknya.

Hanya beberapa orang terdekat dengannya yang mengetahui Kyungsoo mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ini.

Eomma, Appa, kakak perempuannya, dan... Chanyeol. Sahabat terbaiknya. Sahabat? Mungkin itu hanya bagi Kyungsoo.

1 tahun setengah ia menghilang dari kehidupan teman-temannya, sekolahnya, keluarganya, dan terutama ia menghilang dari kehidupan mantan kekasihnya dulu itu. Mantan kekasih yang membuat Kyungsoo menghilang, Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya panjang. Hari ini tepat ia kembali ke kota asalnya, Seoul. Dan hari ini juga ia harus kembali ke sekolahnya mengurus semua dokumen dan melanjutkan sekolah di tingkat akhir Sekolah Menengah Akhirnya. Dan berharap sosok itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo ya. Pasti kau bisa melewati ini semua. Lagipula ini tahun terakhirmu. Hanya satu tahun lagi. Jalani saja. Anggap semua baik-baik saja. Itu bukan hal yang sulit."

 _Tidak. Itu sangat sulit._

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya "Fighting Do Kyungsoo!" Setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoopun beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil tas sekolah yang sering ia pakai dulu. Walaupun keluarga Kyungsoo lebih dari bercukupan, sifat Kyungsoo sangat sederhana sekali. Jadi ia lebih memilih menggunakan tas lamanya daripada tas baru yang ia beli di Amerika. Tak lupa, Kyungsoo mengambil satu paper bag bermerk berukuran cukup besar. Ya. Itu adalah salah satu oleh-oleh untuk sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

— **LFLOVE—**

.

.

 _ **"..I promise you cheotnuni oneun narae..I promise you neowa hamkke du soneul majujapgo geunareul geonilmyeo oechyeo..I love you jabeun du soneun heureuneun sewol moreugil.."**_ Setelah menyanyi bagian reff, Chanyeol memetik gitarnya agar mengikuti nada reff tersebut sehingga menciptakan suatu instrumental. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

"YAK!" Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menyadarkannya. Memecah kenikmatan angin berhembus di taman sekolah itu. "Ka..Kau?" Chanyeol masih terkejut melihat seorang Do Kyungsoo yang diam diam datang menghampirinya yang sedang bermain gitar di bangku taman sekolah. Seakan mimpi melihat sahabatnya yang paling—sangat iya rindukan berdiri didepannya. "Mian. Karena tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan sebuah minuman dingin yang ia gunakan tadi untuk mengganggu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menerima minuman itu. Chanyeol berdiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat sekali.

"Ku merindukanmu pendek!" Ucap Chanyeol pelan ditelinga Kyungsoo. "Aish.. Kau masih saja mengejek ku eoh? Kalau begitu ku tidak jadi merindukanmu tuan bertelinga lebar" Chanyeol tertawa. Bisa dilihat dari ekspresi bahagianya betapa ia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo kecilnya. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

Setelah melepas rindu, Chanyeol duduk kembali dan Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya. "Kau bertambah cantik Soo ya!" Puji Chanyeol yang sedaritadi tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh jelas sekali aku bertambah cantik! Aku-"

"Tapi kau bertambah pendek!" Chanyeol memotong.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak pendek! Lihat jika aku disetarakan dengan gadis-gadis disini, tinggiku setara dengan mereka. Bahkan tinggi badanku sama dengan Baekhyun eonni! Mengapa kau hanya mengataiku pendek eoh? Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi Chanyeol!" Balas Kyungsoo dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Aigoo.. Apa kau ngambek Kyungsoo ya?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut yang berwana coklat susu milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengataimu pendek karena kau special dihidupku—AKH! YAK! Mengapa kau menyubitku Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang bagia lengan kirinya yang menjadi korban cubitan maut seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Apa hubungannya pendek dengan aku yang special di hatimu eoh? Kau dari dulu belum berubah ternyata! Masih saja suka menggodaku. Tapi aku tahu aku special Chan." Kini Kyungsoo yang kepedean. Tapi benar, ia special di hidup Chanyeol.

 _Sangat special Kyung._ "Sudahlah. Suka sukamu Kyungsoo. Ah! Itu apa? Oleh-oleh untukku kah?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik saat melihat paper bag di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Kau sudah liat rupanya. Iya itu oleh-oleh untukmu." Kyungsoo mengambil paper bag yang cukup besar itu memberikan kepada Chanyeol. "Semoga kau suka Chan.."

Chanyeol menerima paper bag itu. "Wah.. Aku sangat suka ini. Terimakasih Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo melihat bahagianya Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja Yeol. Seperti baru kali ini mendapat oleh-oleh dariku!

"Aku sangat suka dengan sweater ini Soo. Ini pertama kalinya kau memberiku sebuah sweater. Ini sangat "

Chanyeol bahagia bukan karena sweater. Tetapi Chanyeol bahagia karena siapa yang memberinya sweater itu. Sederhana.

"Pakailah itu Park Chanyeol. Jangan sampai kau kedinginan, apalagi sampai terkena flu atau demam" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aigooo... Ku mengerti Kyungsoo ya! Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku!"

"Sama-sama Chanyeol ah. Ku mengkhawatirkanmu karena ku sayang padamu. Kita kan bersahabat!"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

 _Sahabat ya Kyung? Hehe. Iya. Kita hanya bersahabat._

.

.

.

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Itu tandanya semua murid harus masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Tidak untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih bolak-balik kantor guru dan kepala sekolah untuk mengurus dokumen-dokumennya.

 **BRUK**.

Kyungsoo tertabrak seseorang.

"Mianhae" Ucap orang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya layaknya kebiasaan orang Korea.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"Kim Jongdae?"

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata! Selamat datang kembali, Kim Kyungsoo! Selamat bertemu lagi!"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

 _Kim Kyungsoo? Ya! Kejadian itu sudah berlalu satu tahun! Dan sudah tidak pantas untuk dibicarakan lagi._

.

.

— **LFLOVE** —

.

.

Sehun masuk kedalam kelas saat bel istrahat berbunyi.

"Astaga Oh Sehun! Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Chanyeol yang salah satu teman sekelas Sehun. "Kau selalu seperti ini saat pelajaran Yixing seongsaenim! Kau tahu kita langsung mendatangkan guru itu dari China Sehun ah! Kau harus-"

"Aku hanya tidak mood" Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Tidak mood apaan! Ya Oh Sehun! Kau selalu bolos tiap pelajarannya!"

Sehun diam. Ia memasang earphone di telinganya.

"Aish! Anak ini!"

Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli dengan sikap Sehun itu. Menurut Chanyeol, Sehun memiliki dua kepribadian ganda dan mood yang sangat random. Mood dan sifatnya bisa berubah - ubah dalam tempo yang singkat. Lalu, Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya.

"Lebih baik kau menemaniku istirahat! Aku tidak mau kau menjadi semakin autis! Ku ingin menolongmu! Kajja!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Tidak bisa melawan Chanyeol, Sehun pun ikut bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kau biasa ke kantin sendirian! Mengapa tiba-tiba mengajakku?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku melindungi seseorang. Aku tidak ingin ia diganggu oleh Xiumin dan Tao sialan itu."

Ya. Xiumin amat sangat membenci Kyungsoo karena dulu merebut orang yang ia sukai. Xiumin berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo tidak ada apa-apa nya. Sampai berakhirnya hubungan Kyungsoo, Xiumin pun semakin menjadi membully Kyungsoo.

"Melindungi orang? Siapa?"

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Jangan bilang... Kau sudah mempunyai yeojachingu? Ya Chanyeol! Kau bilang kau belum bisa move-"

"KYUNGSOO YA!" Teriakan Chanyeol membuat Sehun berhenti berbicara.

 _Kyungsoo_?

"Kyungsoo ya! Kau belum pulang eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Tetapi dengan arah yang berbeda.

"Chanyeol ah, kau segitunya merindukan Kyungsoomu itu kah? Sampai kau-"

"Long time no see, Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Sehun dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Pfft.." Chanyeol mencoba menahan tawa saat melihat tingkah sok tau Oh Sehun itu.

"Jadi.. Kau benar-benar Do Kyungsoo? Kau sangat berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu!"

Sehun pun mengambil posisi duduknya berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Sementara Chanyeol membenarkan arah duduknya mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Apa kabar kau Sehun ah? " Tanya Kyungsoo yang membuyarkan Sehun yang sedaritadi menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Jinjja.. Kau sangat berbeda!" Ucapan Sehun hanya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membuat Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya dulu Kyungsoo seperti apa!"

Kini Chanyeol yang bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Aku menyesal dulu mengataimu lugu dan jelek" Kata Sehun masih tanpa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kau bisa saja! Jadi bagaimana hubungan mu dengan pacarmu?"

 **JLEBB**!

Seketika , Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan senyumnya pudar. Kini hanya wajah datar dan dingin yang ia tunjukan.

Kyungsoo pun jadi khawatir.

"Sehun ah? Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Aku ingin balik ke kelas" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ah.. apa aku salah? Mengapa Sehun seperti itu? Apa ia marah padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang khawatir atas perubahannya sikap Sehun.

"Ia sekarang sangat sensitif dengan wanita itu. Jangan dibahas lagi jika depan dia. Kau harus minta maaf pada Sehun Kyung!"

Jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin bersalah.

"Oh ya Chan.."

"Wae?"

"Apa pria sialan itu sudah tidak bersekolah disini? Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya?"

Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan padangannya dari ujung sampai ujing kantin.

 _Mengapa kau mencari dia_?

Chanyeol hanya diam.

.

.

.

Dan.. Bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi. Tidak. Itu bel pulang untuk siswa kelas satu dan dua.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk pulang duluan karena ia masih jetlag dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dan ia memilih untuk langsung naik taksi dari depan gerbang sekolah sampai rumahnya.

 _Kau harusnya senang tidak bertemu dengan dia. Mengapa kau malah memikirkannya? Kau sangat bodoh Do Kyungsoo!_

Tiba - tiba langkah Kyungsoo terhenti dengan datang nya sebuah bola basket.

"Sunbaenim cantik! Tolong lemparkan bola itu!" Teriak salah satu junior pria yang jaraknya tak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Dasar.. Hoobae nakal! Berani sekali kau menggodaku!" Kyungsoo pun melempar bola basket itu.

"Bodoh kau Do Kyungsoo!"

Sial sekali! Bola basket yang di lempar Kyungsoo mengenai sebuah mobil sport mewah yang baru masuk dari luar gerbang sekolah. Kecerobohan Kyungsoo membuat kaca mobil itu retak. Syukurnya, tidak pecah. Kyungsoo menghampir mobil itu.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku!"

Kaca mobil itu terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mati kau Do Kyungsoo_!

 **TBC!**

 **Tolong bawel-bawelnya ya readers!**

 **Karena update cerita ini 80% berada ditangan kalian!**

 **Mwaaah :***

 **FYI!**

 **Lagu yang tadi di nyanyiin Chanyeol ditaman judulnya "Please Take My Love Letter" by 40.**

 **You guys harus dengerin! itu enak banget!**

 **Chanyeol juga pernah ngecover lagu ini di soundcloudnya.**

 **Tapi kalian harus dengerin versi originalnya!**

 **Gomapseumnidaaaaa^^**


End file.
